What happened after I love you
by grimmswan
Summary: Lets call it the scene that could not be shown in episode 5/11. In other words smut, but romantic smut.
She said said she loved him. Adalind Schade just told him, Nick Burkhardt, that she loved him.

Not in a million years would he have ever believed he would hear those words coming from her, and certainly never directed toward him.

He was speechless, so surprised at what she said. Even more surprised to find he liked what she had just confessed and what she was now doing.

He could feel her fingertips as she unbuttoned his shirt.

She wanted him.

She wanted to make love to him before he left the next day.

He wanted to make love to her.

The first time his lips had touched hers, she had bit him. He had expected her to. He wanted her to consume his blood, that had been the point.

Now, her lips responded to his in a more gentle way.

Now, they were both consumed with desire.

Hearts pounding was the only sound as they removed clothes and pressed hands and lips to one another.

Nick covered Adalind's body with his own.

Passion took over. His lips began to devour hers. His tongue twisting and mingling with hers.

Adalind was not passive in the least, pulling Nick in tight, pressing into him, chasing his lips when he pulled away.

Nick moved his mouth over Adalind's neck, nuzzling, caressing the soft sensitive skin.

Adalind moaned with pleasure. Nick's scruff having as much of an affect on her as his lips. The contract of the coarse hair and his soft lips turning her on even further.

When he got to her breast, Adalind arched her back, crying out and burying her hands in Nick's hair. Pulling him up and kissing him, she used the force of her body to flip Nick onto his back. Adalind straddled him, grinding her hips down, moving her mouth to begin to give light nips and licks down Nick's jaw and neck.

Moving her hands over Nick's chest, Adalind was amazed at the hard, firm muscle covered by a dusting of dark hair. She loved how strong he was, loved how his arms could hold her tight, make her feel safe. Nick's body was everything male and masculine.

Fingers splayed, hands moving lower, appreciating the feel of the man beneath, Adalind reveled in Nick's form.

But Nick's hard body was well earned and the moment Adalind's hand got to his hips, he flipped their bodies again, grabbing Adalind's hands, ceasing their exploration.

It was Nick's turn to explore as his hands let go of hers and roamed over her breast, belly, hips and soon between her thighs testing her wetness.

"No fair" Adalind gasped, " I didn't get to touch you."

Nick chuckled "Next time" then he pressed deeper causing Adalind to grab his shoulders and stifle her cry of pleasure into his chest.

Neither one wanted to wake up their sleeping baby boy.

Aligning himself with her entrance, Nick took Adalind's mouth as he to her body.

She was tight, hot and tight.

A thought occurred to him.

"Adalind, when was the last time"

She smiled up at him. "You, Nick, the last man I was with, was you."

Adalind Schade, the most passionate woman he had ever met, had not had sex since the day she had taken his powers away by seducing him while in Juliet's form.

Just when he thought she could not surprise him anymore.

He kissed her deeply and moved slowly, afraid he would hurt her.

Before long though, heat and desire took hold once again.

Nick blamed Adalind. She was just so beautiful.

Adalind blamed Nick. He was just too sexy.

Truth was, slow and easy was neither of their strong suites. Passion was bound to have them in it's grip.

Adalind wrapped her legs tight around Nick's waist. Tilting her pelvis up to meet him thrust for thrust.

They pressed hard kisses on each other's necks, shoulders and faces, the only places they could reach. Each running their hands through the others hair and over one another's bodies.

Adalind's nails dug into Nick's scalp, her body arching and head tilting back, exposing her neck all the better for Nick's attention.

She grabbed onto his hair and pulled exposing his neck and allowing her to suck on his adam's apple, causing him to moan with contentmint.

Their lips locked again and their thrust got more forceful. Both chasing after exquisite bliss. Holding on to each other tight, they crashed together. No storm was as turbulent as what transpired between those two bodies as they came together. It was as if the universe had finally aligned and two souls that were meant to be together had at long last joined.

Slipping from her, Nick fell back onto the bed, pulling Adalind in, tucking her into his side.

Adalind fell asleep, her hand over Nick's heart, feeling completely safe.

For Nick there was still so much to think about, a lot of history, and he still wasn't sure if he was willing to examine how he felt.

But all that could wait. He had a quest first. An old church to find and the secret of his ancestors still left to uncover.

He knew how unpredictable life could be, making promises he wasn't sure he could keep would not be a good idea.

What he could do was hold Adalind close and cherish the moment while it lasts.


End file.
